Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
|genre = Action adventure |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS, PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 |input = Gamepad, mouse and keyboard }} Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. The game will allow players to recreate moments from the four Indiana Jones films. It will feature the same drop in/out co-operative play mode as seen in the Lego Star Wars video games. Like Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, new moves will be added such as clinging onto branches during a jump using Indy's whip. As a promotion, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga features Indiana as an unlockable playable character. Secrets Hidden throughout the game are treasure chests. There are 10 chests in each level and if the player collects them all, an unlocked secret will be waiting for them at Barnett College. There is also a hidden post card in each level. Some levels contain buried bonuses to help find the missing treasure chest. There is also a red package that first has to be found then picked up and inserted in a red post slot (probably to replace the Power Bricks from Lego Star Wars II). For example, there are golden Easter Island statues buried in the ground. Make Satipo dig it up and the sign 1/3 will show up. Once the player has unearthed all 3 statues, a chest will appear next to the stone door before the crocodiles. There is an artifact room for all the postcards the player has collected, with a special prize for players who have collected all postcards. According to the Lego Indiana Jones strategy guide, Han Solo will be a special unlockable character for free play. Players can find him by finding Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO throughout the levels. Development The developers have chosen to remove Nazis and any reference to them, replacing them with an "anonymous genocidal, occultist, trenchcoat-wearing master-race". It was initially reported that the game would allow up to four players in co-operative mode, but this later turned out to be a miscommunication. While four characters may be visible on the screen, only two can be controlled by players. Gameplay The creators of this game have said that it will focus on phobias. For instance, if Indiana Jones sees a snake he will be stunned until the snake is gone. The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Like Lego Star Wars, the objective of the levels is to get to the end, collecting Lego studs to earn the True Adventurer title along the way. Other goals of the levels is to find 10 treasure chests and the red package. Free Play mode allows players to change characters during the level, and roam around trying to find the secret items. Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability, such as Satipo being able to dig things from the ground whereas other characters cannot and female characters like Elsa Schneider and Marion Ravenwood being able to double jump unlike male characters. As with Lego Star Wars II, Lego Indiana Jones allows players to customize characters. Barnett College serves as the hub for all the missions. A new feature not seen in the Lego Star Wars series allows the player to interact with objects in their environment (e.g. bottles, swords and guns). Similar to Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, players can build and ride vehicles whenever they want. Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the iconic boulder escape and the fight on the rope bridge, as well as Walter Donovan choosing the wrong Holy Grail. Missions Players progress through the game by completing missions that relate to the three original movies. ROTLA *The Lost Temple *Into the Mountains *City of Danger *The Well of Souls *Pursuing the Ark *Opening the Ark TOD *Shanghai Showdown *Pankot Secrets *The Temple of Kali *Free the Slaves *Escape the Mines *Battle on the Bridge LC *Hunt for Sir Richard *Castle Rescue *Motorcycle Escape *Trouble in the Sky *Desert Ambush *Temple of the Grail Reception IGN has given the Xbox 360 version of the game 8/10, and Gamespot has given the console and PC versions 8/10, and the PSP version 7.7/10. Character list *Army Intel man A *Army Intel man B *Barranca *Rene Belloq (Desert) *Rene Belloq (Jungle) *Priest Rene Belloq *Boba Fett (Secret Unlockable) *British Officer *Marcus Brody *Cairo Digger *Cairo Masked *Cairo Monkey Man *Captin Katanga *Chatter Lal *Colonel Deitrich *Colonel Vogel *Dancing Girl 1 *Dancing Girl 2 (Secret Unlockable) *Elsa Schneider (Desert) *Elsa Schneider (Venice) *Enemy butler *Enemy guard *Enemy pilot *Cairo enemy *Desert enemy *Nepal enemy *Nazis *Evil sherpa *Fat Boy Scout * Germans *German Mechanic *Ghost *Grail Knight *Hovitos Tribesman *Han Solo (Secret Unlockable) *Indiana Jones (Cairo) *Indiana Jones (Desert) *Indiana Jones (Tuxedo) *Indiana Jones (Fedora) *Indiana Jones (Professor) *Indiana Jones (Soldier) *Jock *Kao Kan *Lao Che *Maharaja *Thugee Maharaja *Mac *Marion (Night Gown) *Marion (Evening dress) *Marion (Cairo) *Marion (Nepal) *Mola Ram *Pankot Assassin *Pankot Guard *Henry Jones, Sr. *Female Punjabi *Sallah *Santa Claus (Secret Unlockable) *Satipo *Shanghai thug A *Shanghai thug B *Short Round *Slave child *Thugee *Thugee Priest *Slave Driver Chief *Slave Driver *Toht *Willie Scott *Willie Scott (evening dress) *Willie Scott (pajamas) *Willie Scott (singer) *Sacrificial Willie *Wu Han *Zeppelin Mechanic *Cairo Swordsman *Chen *Punjabi village Chief *Cairo Sallah *Walter Donovan References External links *Official site